


It's a vibe

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot Collection, will update tags as fic goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Classic BBH and Skeppy meetup, now with 50% more angst!
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 10
Kudos: 101





	It's a vibe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad and Skeppy meet up (part 1?)

_He’s pretty._

That is Bad’s first thought when he picks out Skeppy amongst the crowd, half-turned away from him in the baggage claim of an airport. His face is illuminated by the harsh overhead lighting and the glare of his phone and yet he still manages to look beautiful in his skinny jeans and a pale pink hoodie that contrasts _very_ nicely with his skin tone. The chatter of strangers fades around him as he focuses on his best friend, his heart pounding in his ears. Skeppy real and tangible and _cute as fuck._ Frick. Whatever.

 _Shit,_ is his second thought, because Skeppy looks effortlessly good and Bad’s just been on a plane for several hours, and even though he brushed his teeth, put on contacts, and changed out of his gross hoodie on the plane he still feels hopelessly inadequate. He’s exhausted from not being able to sleep on the flight, his hair still hasn’t fully grown back, and he’s a nervous wreck. Compared to Skeppy, who’s had ample time to prepare (not that it looks like he needs it), he’s sure he doesn’t look like much. 

Bad tugs his carry-on closer to his leg, biting his lip. He feels like Shrödinger’s cat, simultaneously awed and ashamed, trapped in two extremes as he waits for Skeppy to observe him. 

And he does a moment later, Skeppy’s eyes dragging up to meet his. All thoughts are forgotten as Bad watches as his best friend’s eyes widen and he cracks a smile in real-time, no webcam or monitor to stain it. His stomach does a nerve-wracking flip.

“ _BAD!_ ” Skeppy screeches as he rushes over to him, and Bad winces as the spell is broken by strangers staring at them. But then Skeppy is there, in front of him, all mussed black hair and wide smiles, and anything Bad would’ve admonished him about flies straight out of his head because his Skeppy, his _best friend,_ is hugging him for the first time ever. 

_Best friend is very warm,_ Bad can’t help but think as he melts into the embrace. Skeppy’s hands are pressed against his back and the touch sends a satisfying warmth through his limbs, traveling to his face and warming his ears. He can feel himself blush, and he uses it as an excuse to hide his face in Skeppy’s shoulder.

It’s peaceful for a few seconds before Skeppy jumps away and Bad’s worries come rushing back at once, weighing him down, whispers of _what if I crossed a boundary what if I hurt him what if he’s disappoi-_

An apology is halfway to his lips before he notices Skeppy’s grin and his giggle, the pressure alleviating and bubbling into relief.

“Bad, back to back,” he declares and Bad takes an extra moment to process that Skeppy’s not mad - quite the contrary, apparently. 

“We finally meet and the first thing you say to me is _back to back?_ ” Bad asks incredulously. Skeppy barks a laugh and _wow_ he’s loud - a few bystanders turn to glance at the noise. Bad’s not a fan of loud sounds but he finds that he doesn’t mind when they come from Skeppy. And when he’s the one who causes them. 

“Well, _duh._ It’s been two years-”

“More than two.”

“- _More_ than two years, and I - you know what? Lemme just…” Skeppy mutters. He grabs Bad by his shoulders and spins him before he can blink, pressing their backs together before he can move. Bad can feel his blush returning as Skeppy levels a hand on their heads, his hand brushing on Bad's short hair. 

“I’m _taller!”_ Skeppy crows a few moments later, and Bad whirls around in indignation. 

“You are _not!’_ he cries while Skeppy whoops. Somebody coughs next to them and Bad lowers his volume, embarrassed. “It’s only because your hair’s so… so floofy, you muffinhead,” he hisses, reaching for the fluffy mess on Skeppy’s head in hopes of smoothing it down and revealing his true height. Not because he’s been eyeing it since he first saw it through a screen, and _certainly_ not because it looks really, really soft. 

Skeppy dodges him neatly, giggling. Bad’s pretty sure his new blush is permanent. 

“You’ll have to catch me!” Skeppy declares, bolting to the door. Bad blinks incredulously as he disappears in the throng of people.

“I haven't even gotten my luggage!” 

Fifteen minutes (and a very sheepish Skeppy) later has them walking to the parking garage, together this time, and with an extra suitcase in tow. Bad never got to _actually_ measure their heights, but that can always wait. 

He can still feel the aftershock of meeting his best friend in person, the anxiety and excitement swirling together in one confused soup that’s collecting in his chest. Skeppy rambles beside him, the flow of words giving him space to breathe, to think. 

“- and you’ve got your own setup and all, but I was thinking it’d be cool if we, like, did something in the same room. Like, ‘Minecraft but Badboyhalo controls the mouse’, or something, but better. It can be with or without facecam, whatever works, but I’m not gonna do that stupid filter you do...”

Skeppy trails off and Bad finds a hand waving in front of his face. “Earth to Bad?” he questions.

Bad mock-scowls at it and bats it away with a huff, shooting Skeppy a look. He shouldn’t have done that. Skeppy’s smirking in a way that makes his stomach do a backflip. Bad’s already nervous from the thought of meeting his best friend, he doesn’t need any stupid, condescending smirks worsening it. Even if they’re really cute.

“Yeah, I heard you,” Bad says. “Keep going.” 

Skeppy shoots him an incredulous look. “Sure you did. As I was _saying_ , we should do some stuff that we wouldn’t be able to do separately. Like ‘Minecraft-’”

“-But Bad controls my mouse, I heard ya. No face-cam, if that’s alright.”

“Sure. Oh! Guess what I got,” Skeppy teases as he pulls out his keys and taps them. A vehicle beeps in the distance. 

“You’re really gonna make me guess?” Bad asks. Skeppy shoves his hands in his hoodie and grins like a cat who just stole millions of dollars worth of stock in cream. 

He takes that as a yes. 

Bad sighs, long and over-exaggerated. His lips quirk into a grin. “What, _muffin mix?_ ” he says sarcastically as they slow to a stop in front of a car. 

Skeppy blinks at Bad as he pops the trunk. “How did you know?” he asks, suddenly solemn, while taking the luggage from Bad’s hands and unceremoniously shoving it into the car. He slams the trunk down, readjusts the suitcases when the trunk pops back up, and slams it down again, all while maintaining a dead-serious expression. Bad snorts at his antics. 

“Did I actually guess?” he questions as he ducks into the car. 

Skeppy cracks a grin. “Kinda. I bought some muffin mix and a bunch of ingredients, so we can make it from scratch too when we make the video. Gotta pad that runtime, y’know?”

Bad chuckles in agreement as they pull out, the slight drone of the radio filling the lapse in conversation. His anxiousness makes itself known again in the silence, negative thoughts seeping into his mind as he shifts. _I should’ve answered that, I made it awkward, why isn’t he talking, this is exactly what I was afraid of-_

“I can’t believe you haven’t noticed,” Skeppy comments as they exit the parking garage. Bad glances over and meets his eyes, big and brown. 

“Eyes on the road, muffinhead,” he chides. Skeppy makes a show of rolling them before looking back. “Noticed what?” 

“My hoodie!” 

Bad squints at the pale pink fabric. There’s an image and something written on it in white, but the combination of the odd angle, the similarity of the colors, and the seatbelt covering half of it makes it nigh impossible to tell what it is. 

“Uhhh…”

Skeppy gasps, scandalized. “Bad! How _could_ you!” 

“I can’t see! The contrast isn’t good enough and your seatbelt’s in the way.” 

“...I can fix one of those.”

“Don’t you dare. Just tell me what it says.”

Skeppy huffs, his eyes on the road. He mumbles something too quietly for Bad to hear.

“Sorry, could you repeat that?” Bad says. Skeppy clears his throat, angling away from him. Is that a blush Bad can see? He grins at the sight of it. 

“I said that it’s your 1 mil merch, you… you muffinhead,” Skeppy mutters. Bad blinks. Oh. No wonder he didn't recognize it - it's limited edition and had sold out a while ago. It looks well worn, and Bad wonders how long Skeppy been wearing it for. A warmth kindles in his chest and heats his cheeks. 

“Oh,” he says. He can feel his own grin. 

Skeppy glances at him for a moment before looking back towards the road, flushing. They merge onto the freeway as the radio chatters on. 

“I have your merch under my hoodie,” Bad says before the silence grows too stifling. Now it’s his turn to blush as Skeppy turns, surprised. Bad stretches the neckline of his hoodie down to reveal the _like or die tmrw_ printed on a baby blue shirt, averting his eyes as Skeppy stares at it. Bad fidgets and flushes under his gaze. 

“Eyes on the road,” he admonishes, and Skeppy dutifully turns his gaze back. “I would’ve greeted you in it but the plane was cold and I uh… got distracted.” 

Skeppy’s silent for a moment before a brilliant smile splits his face. “That’s adorable,” he says, fondness practically dripping from his words, and the praise only adds fuel to the warmth in Bad's chest. “And if you wanted to say I was pretty you could've just said so.”

Bad chokes as his previous words - _I got distracted -_ come back to make their implications known. Skeppy laughs, bright and loud, and the warmth in his chest grows into a flame. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory disclaimer: don't shove the ship into their faces. Writing this is already kinda toeing the line, the last thing anybody wants is for them to get weirded out. 
> 
> In other news: yay oneshot book! Some of them might even break off into their own fics, who knows. Feel free to offer criticisms, and suggestions, as long as they aren't NSFW.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a oneshot book for all of ten minutes before I decided screw it, skephalo all the way.


End file.
